


Ghost High?

by DanaGone



Series: Identity Reveals [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: When Phantom is now announced as also a teenage boy, he's forced to go to Casper High. Danny is met by swarming fans, confused teachers and cameras being pointed every single minute. It's going to be hard and even though Danny can duplicate in order to keep Danny Fenton from getting caught, how long will that last without people start to put two and two together? (Oneshot)
Series: Identity Reveals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Ghost High?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was written this summer but I only decided to upload it here because I was too lazy lol. But it's been revised so enjoy!

"Who elected you to be my guardian again?" Danny groaned, phasing his arm into his locker and grabbing his messy binder.

"Funny. I'm simply giving you advice. No need to act so salty," Sam shot back, piercing her lips in distaste and crossing her arms. Danny sighed and turned to his female friend, rubbing his neck.

"I- Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I've been another victim of my dad's crazy inventions from last night's patrol and my head really hurts. You know how I get when I'm drowsy" he explained tiredly before starting to walk to his _favourite_ class; English.

"It's fine, I guess. Just tell me when you're in a bad mood and I'll stay far away from you," she teased as Tucker join in, grinning.

"Not to mention he has Lancer right now. On a _Monday_ morning," the techno-geek added before going back to paying attention to his PDA.

"Thanks for reminding me, Tuck. Hope you're really happy now," Danny grumbled sarcastically as his male friend chuckled in response but said nothing back, shaking his head.

"By the way, what invention were you experimented on again?" Sam asked, a bit curious to know what the Fenton's had invented this time.

"Oh, I don't know? Something to dissect me with? On second thought, I don't remember it really hurt me too much. The headache really came from my parents' squeals at 12 am-midnight," he said, frowning at the thought as Sam raised an eyebrow, wanting him to continue. "I don't know, it just felt weird. Like the machine was supposed to... investigate me? Collect information about my body? Now that I say it out loud, that just sounds weird."

"Man, that does sound creepy! What do you think they were searching for?" Tucker asked, taking his eyes off his PDA, now interested in the conversation.

"I don't know? It was pretty late and I was tired. All I remember is something light sticking on me and then leaving ten minutes after with a zap," Danny explained.

"Didn't you pay attention to that thing? _At all?_ It could've been dangerous! For all we know, the pain could kick in any minute now," Sam exclaimed.

"Don't jinx it," Danny warned but let his other friend continue.

"Yeah, man! Why would you let something stick on you without knowing what it is? I understand that they are your parents, but they don't know that you're their son. Let's just say the feelings are not mutual," Tucker said, raising an eyebrow.

"I already told you guys! I was too tired and not really paying attention to my surroundings. Plus, I'm fine now, I think. I don't feel weird... aside from the light burn, I had a couple of days ago from Skulker's metallic wings.

"Ouch. Promise me you'll tell us when you need help. Don't be stubborn," Sam said, frowning at the memory.

"You guys were sick! I didn't want to bother you both, especially since I was the cause of it," he said but spoke quickly when Sam directed a cold glare at his direction. "But I'll tell you when I need help, I promise."

"Both of us," Tucker said, raising an eyebrow, as Danny rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Anyway, Tuck and I gotta go. I believe we don't have classes in the morning so we'll see you at lunch, right?" she said, smiling sadly as her ghost friend nodded, smiling back.

"Yup," he said, stopping right in front of Mr.Lancer's class. "But the good thing is that I'm not even late-"

Before Danny can continue his sentence, he was interrupted by screams of students in the hallway of Casper High.

"Why'd you jinx it?" Sam asked dryly as Tucker chuckled but gave a sad smile, placing his backpack on the floor and pulling out the Fenton thermos.

Danny looked around, noticing how many had left the hallway they were standing in. In the distance, Danny could see a blurry figure... At first, he thought it was Skulker back to terrorize him with a new dangerous gadget, but as the ghost ̶w̶a̶l̶k̶e̶d̶ floated further, his appearances started to become recognizable.

Blue face, overalls with a dark blue matching hat and gloves, and the usual phrase. Of course. Who else would it be? The perfect ghost to get on anyone's nerves. Especially on a Monday morning. Why does this stuff always happen on Monday anyway? Is it just a cursed day or something?

"Beware!! I am the booox ghoost!!" The ghost wooed in the most ghostly cliche sound to be heard. Danny knew the voice too well by now. He groaned, considering that he might not even need to transform to his ghost half. So he motioned to Tucker who was holding Fenton thermos and nodded, telling him to aim it at the ghost already.

Tucker complied and aimed at the annoying ghost before blasting the bright blue laser and sucking him into the thermos. The action didn't even need further conversation nor any further conflict. Danny rolled his eyes and thanked his friend before walking back to his English class.

He didn't even notice that the bell had actually rung and that everyone was in their seats, including Mr. Lancer who wasn't looking too pleased.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton. What is it this time?" the teacher asked, frustrated, holding a Shakespeare book at his hands.

 _So I guess even Mr. Lancer hates Mondays too. What do you know?_ Danny thought to himself, resisting the urge to break into a grin. And he thought there were no similarities between himself and his teacher.

"Uh, I ran into a kid that wanted my attention and it took me a long time to get him what he wanted. It's fine now, he won't bother me again," Danny said, using a poor excuse. The now annoyed teacher sighed, but didn't say anything for a while and gestured at his pupil's seat.

"Don't repeat it again, understood?" Mr. Lancer said, tired of Danny's excuses as the half-ghost nodded, mumbling a quick 'yes' and taking a seat at his desk.

Danny really hoped today would go smoother and that it would just be a normal day. But he had a feeling that it's going to be far more than normal.

**~~~**

" **Fenton!** " the familiar voice yelled out, flooding the school hallways.

 _Oh no, not_ **_again._ **

"Great, I'm about to get fried," Danny grumbled to himself as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do to him this time?" she asked, Tucker, listening along.

"Nothing! I did absolutely _nothing_! I was just minding my own business when I stepped on gum that Dash purposely placed beside my desk chair and when I tried getting it out, I accidentally pulled too hard and ended up pushing Dash's desk from behind. Which fortunately stubbed his toe," he truthfully explained, snickering a little.

"That's karma, if you ask me," Sam chuckled, grinning along with Tucker.

"So are you running away from him now?" the techno-geek asked, wearing the same look.

"I wouldn't say running. More like _'avoiding'_. Isn't that a much nicer word?" Danny said and turned around to see Dash's group approaching them. "But what would really be nice is if we get out of here, and _fast_."

Danny grabbed both his friends and rushed them out the door, receiving confused looks by his classmates along the way. He ignored them, however, and pushed open the doors, finally free.

But he didn't stop there. His friends trailed behind him, speed-walking even further out of school grounds and onto the sidewalk.

Danny looked back to see that Dash's mob was fortunately not behind them. He sighed and went back to walking at a normal speed as his friends copied, shooting him annoyed glances.

"You do know that he's gonna get us involved again," Sam started.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be stuffed in a locker again. It's not pretty there, I tell you!" Tucker exclaimed with a worried look.

"Guys, guys, it's okay. I have it handled," he calmed them down.

"Yeah, that's a lie. I can't believe you fight ghosts like Skulker but you're afraid of a school bully that could easily cower at the sight of you if you reveal your secret," Tucker shot back, smirking. Danny said nothing but rolled his eyes, not really finding a response.

The trio continued to walk back home and talk about the usual. Teachers, homework, etc. When Danny finally arrived back home, he said his goodbyes and entered the suspiciously quiet house. He peeked into the living room to find his sister, reading a book on the sofa. She always came earlier because she had a car. She usually drives her brother and his friends to school and back home, but today was a nice day and Danny told her he wanted to hang out with his friends without disruptions.

At first, she didn't realize that there was a second presence in the room until there was a loud bang downstairs. She jumped a little and looked around, smiling when met eye contact with her brother.

"And how was school today?" she asked.

"Glad I still exist. You know, I'm not in my ghost form right now," he grumbled, tossing his backpack at a nearby corner and plopping onto the opposite couch.

"You didn't answer my question," she said back, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine."

"You really expect me to believe that?" she said with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing else, going back to her psychology book.

Another loud bang was heard from under the ground and it was Danny's turn to raise his eyebrows at his sister.

"What are they doing?" he asked, referring to his parents.

"I don't know," his sister shrugged, eyes still in the book. "Why don't you check it out? You know I'm not a fan of ghost stuff. No offence."

Danny rolled his eyes, ignoring his sister's last comment and deciding to check it out. He got up and walked out of the room, going down to where his parents spent most of their time in. He turned around the corner and walked right into the lab, now a bit more cautious.

In the lab stood both of his parents, seemingly serious about something. They were leaning over the counter, their eyes focused onto the small plate and chip beside it. At the side was also a familiar technological ghost weapon; that was the same one that got attached to him last night!

Danny was now even more curious as to why his parents were so focused, though he knew from previous experiences that curiosity was never good. It literally killed him! Well, half anyway.

He decided not to bother them and stood a good distance away from them, preferring not to get mixed up with the chemicals. Especially ones that could harm him without his parents knowing what was exactly wrong.

He waited and waited, studying the multiple other inventions that his parents have created (most of them successful, in their own ways) until he heard a victory clap from his father who was looking really happy.

"We did it, Maddie! We finally figured out who the ghost boy is!!" his father yelled out as his mother grinned.

At his father's words, Danny's heart stopped. _Wait, what-_

Jack turned and grinned even wider when he saw his son. He went up to him and hugged him tightly, raising him up.

"Can you believe it Dannyboy? We finally figured that ghost kid out!" he yelled again as Danny stayed still, forgetting how to breathe.

 _Is this it? Is this the end?_ **(A/N: I know this scene is supposed to be serious but I can't help but mention these are going to be my exact thoughts when I go back to school in September)**

"W-what do you mean?" Danny stuttered out, not finding the proper words to say in the situation he's in.

"That the ghost kid is a human, of course. And a teen to be exact!" his mom replied back instead of his dad, excitement apparent in her voice as well.

" **WHAT!?** " Danny screamed and in less than a second, his sister was downstairs, her voice shocked by the news.

"Mom? Dad? Is that right what I'm hearing?" Jazz asked, still not believing her parents. _How did they find out?_

"Oh, we're positive. Wait until the people find out about this!" Maddie said, hugging her husband as the two continued to grin.

_Oh boy._

**~~~**

"Guys, we're in a _big_ problem. Well, I am, actually. What am I supposed to do? Pretend like nothing ever happened until my parents figure out who exactly the ghost boy is?!" Danny exclaimed on the phone as he heard sighs from the other line.

Danny had immediately gone to call his two friends since it was too late to visit them. They both seemed worried, especially since the whole world knew by now who he was.

"Okay, but first we need you to calm you down," Sam said in a sober voice, successfully hiding her nervousness.

"Yeah, man! The more you panic, the more things will get worse for you," Tucker stated, his voice laced with worry too.

" _Worse?_ **Worse?!** How are things supposed to get worse than they already are?" Danny screamed, not caring at what he was saying at the moment.

"Well, your entire identity can be revealed-"

" _Don't_ jinx it, Tuck! Every time you say stuff like that, it comes true. And we're talking about Danny's identity here," the goth warned, not having it.

The half-ghost hybrid groaned, jumping onto his bed carelessly with his face coming in contact with his pillow. His friends couldn't understand what came out of his mouth after that except for inhumane muffles.

After calming down for a bit, Danny moved his face away from the pillow and sighed once more. He was now feeling more nervous than angry.

"You done?" Sam asked in a sarcastic and worried tone as a weak chuckle was heard from Tucker.

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit uneasy," he answered back, his lips pierced tightly together.

"I don't know man, you still seem a little ticked off. Maybe we should call you back later. Does an hour seem good?" Tucker asked, a bit unsure.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not mad at you guys, more at myself actually. If I've been paying attention to my surroundings last night, _none_ of this would've happened," Danny explained, rubbing his neck.

"Wait, so what did it do exactly?" Sam asked curiously.

"A microchip was harmlessly inserted in me using the tool gun which launched it. That chip was supposed to study my body and it looks like it did a pretty good job. After that, it was removed and the machine found in my parent's lab took the information out of the chip and calculated the results," he explained further.

"Wow. Looks like the invention worked this time, in their own way of course," Sam said, buying the information.

"Well, now that they know what you are, what do you think they'll do?" Tucker asked.

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" Danny asked, answering his friend's question with another question.

"Good."

"Bad."

"I was asking for one answer," Danny said annoyed.

"Fine, good," Sam grumbled, not really caring at this point.

"Very well. My parents claimed that they wouldn't hunt me down. At first, I didn't believe them but I decided to try something. I switched to my ghost half and hovered outside our house and they indeed didn't. Unlike last time, my father didn't react when he saw me float by while taking a shower. Instead, he smiled at me. I was very confused at that time," Danny explained, feeling kind of better with this news. "But there's the bad news, however, which left me panicking for a whole hour with Jazz."

"I'm afraid to ask," Tucker said worriedly.

"Oh no, what is it?" Sam asked eagerly.

For a minute, all there could be heard was heavy breathing from the other line and low grumbles.

"Why'd you get so quiet? Come on, don't keep us waiting!" Tucker finally said, breaking the silence.

"I- Okay. So since I'm still a teenager, I'm still required to attend school... as Danny Phantom," he quietly said.

**_"What!?"_ **

"Yeah, I know it sounds bad but-"

"You have to go to school even when you're dead? Well, half-dead in your case. Who made these stupid rules? And people say that we get to rest in peace when we die," Sam grumbled.

"How are they even gonna manage this. _You're a ghost_. Ghosts don't go to school. And aren't you considered a threat to them?" Tucker added.

"Will you guys hear me out first?!" Danny yelled as the questions stopped and everyone got quiet. "Thank you. First off, I'm not fully dead. They now consider me as a human too, a kid that needs to get an education."

"But what makes them think you aren't attending school already. Surely you're just a teenage boy, struggling to keep up with school and hiding an identity."

"Because I'm always outside during school hours, duh. You'd think I miss classes and skip homework while not getting enough sleep a normal thing for me? They most likely think I'm some sort of rebellious child or something," Danny explained. "And to answer your question Tuck, they are already starting to warm up to me. I'm a hero now, remember? Except for my parents and GiW. But my parents aren't hunting me down anymore, and the GiW have been ordered not to cause harm to me. And to ensure that I'm indeed genuine and won't try anything at school, there'll be a few guards."

The two friends nodded, starting to understand the situation fully. Until another thought crossed Sam's head.

"But wait ..." she started, worried again. "How can you be at two places at the same time? Don't tell me you plan on skipping a Danny each day. You're already far behind on your studies and exams are two months away."

"You aren't going to split yourself in half again, are you? Because if you are... I call dibs on Fun Danny™!" Tucker quickly said.

"Ugh! You do that every time! It's not fair!" Sam growled.

"Uh guys, don't you remember last time I split myself in half? It was a complete disaster!" Danny exclaimed, rolling his eyes at his friends' behaviours.

"Yeah, yeah. It's best we don't repeat that again," Sam understandingly said as Tucker responded with a 'yes' in return.

"But then what are you going to do?" the techno-geek asked.

"Well, I can duplicate obviously. And if there's a ghost attack during school, I'll just merge my two halves together and fight the ghost. If anyone asks where Fenton is, you'll give them any excuse like always. It'll be the same except Phantom will be attending school," Danny explained as Tucker chuckled.

"I can't wait for the reaction of the other students though. I've checked your fan website and man, every single student is going nuts," Tucker said with amusement.

"Oh, and the minute 'Phantom' decides to hang out with us will have Dash and Paulina dying on the inside," Sam snickered, imagining the scene.

"Thanks for the hype guys. I'm about to get run down by animals and both of you will just stand there and record the whole thing I bet. _Great friends,_ " Danny said, the last comment dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh you'll be fine. If your fangirls get too violent, we'll step in," Tucker joked.

"But I doubt you'll need the help. You're a ghost after all and can just turn invisible or intangible," Sam added, grinning from ear to ear.

"I feel much better, thanks," Danny replied dryly. He really couldn't believe the amount of support he was getting. However, his smiling face was soon replaced with a look of absolute distraught. He looked terrified as if he was forced to eat a cute puppy.

"Guys! Oh my god, why didn't I think of this before?!" Danny said, his voice screaming 'danger!'

"What, what!?" both his friends said in unison, confused at their friend's abrupt behaviour.

"Do you understand what it means to attend school in two different people?"

"Uh, you have different friends and teachers?" Tucker responded.

"You have to act in two different personalities?" Sam added, still confused.

" **No!!** It means I get double the amount of homework! As if Mr. Lancer wasn't enough! I'm barely passing my studies, how am I supposed to fit this in my schedule?" Danny yelled, his face paling even more now that he said it out loud.

"Oh wait, that's true! It also means you have to listen to the lessons and instructions at the same time! You'll obviously get overwhelmed and have both halves confused at the end," Sam inserted, addressing the problem.

"Oh man, that's hard. I can maybe help? Plus it's probably temporary-" Tucker said.

"It's permanent," Sam interrupted in a matter-of-factually tone. "It said so in the news, 'until the boy graduates high school, it's mandatory for him to continue his education.'"

"Great. This a huge nightmare," Danny groaned, going back to lying on his bed.

"Oh cheer up Danny! Things can't be _that_ bad. We'll help you focus since we might share classes with 'Phantom' and so only one duplicate will need to pay attention. And we'll make sure nobody gets too close to you. As long as you lay low and pay attention to your surroundings," Sam said in a caring voice.

"Yeah, man! We're here for you!" Tucker said encouragingly.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it, I really do," Danny replied in a sincere tone.

**~~~**

"As much as I want to believe you guys and stay positive, I don't think things will be going that way. At all," Danny confirmed dryly, standing in front of the school doors with his friends at his side. A week had passed and the council finally decided it was time for Phantom to attend school. On a stupid Monday.

"Yeah, you're probably right-" Tucker said but was interrupted by Sam nudging his elbow, shooting him a deadly glare. "Buuuuut I'm sure it's just how it looks on the outside and the inside is way better."

"Oh come on Danny. It really can't be that bad. Plus, we've agreed you'll show up in your ghost form last minute so that there aren't many students in the hallway," Sam said reassuringly as Danny nodded, still not completely sure.

"I don't know guys. I have a bad feeling I'll screw things up the first day," Danny admitted, scratching his black raven hair nervously.

The trio looked at the school, still surprised. The whole school was decorated with welcome banners and positive posters. All of them were filled with love from the half-ghost's fans, some with appreciation and others simply welcoming him into the school. And everybody looked really excited, which was unusual on a Monday morning.

"Look at the bright side. You're making people feel happy about attending school now," Tucker chuckled.

"I guess... but have you seen how much they worked to decorate the outside? Imagine what it would look like on the inside," the hybrid said, astonished.

"Well, enough chit chat. Let's get inside and go to class. We have English together and from Phantom's timeline, it looks like he has the same class as us," Sam smirked as Danny rolled his eyes.

"You're speaking as if we're two completely different people," Danny said, pushing open the door and letting his friends enter first.

"You don't expect me to reveal your identity like that, do you?" Sam said amused, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn, we really must keep an eye on you. We want to keep your identity a secret for at least a few weeks," Tucker said jokingly.

"That's funny Tuck. I don't recall you being careful about his identity either," Sam joked but stopped unexpectedly, having the technogeek and half-ghost bump behind her.

"Hey! I'm totally reliable- Hey, why'd you stop," Tucker asked confused.

"Sam?" Danny asked, waiting for an answer and when he received nothing, both boys walked in front of her, taking a look at what made their friend freeze.

The scene was shocking. The whole school was decorated in a green and black theme with posters and welcoming signs everywhere. Students wore black shirts with the ghost boy's emblem in the front, whispering excitedly and waiting for the entrance of their idol.

"Woah. This is insane," Tucker exclaimed walking further down the hallways. "I almost don't recognize this place!"

"They've put so much effort in this," Sam whispered, eyes wide.

"And that's what makes me feel worse. Now I'm even more forced to attend school. _I was actually thinking of ditching,_ " Danny said, saying the last part quietly so his friends can't hear.

"Yeah, but we better get to class before Lancer decides to give you detention for the tenth time this month," Sam said, rushing past the crowded hallway with her friends tugging along.

Danny decided to now command his other duplicate as soon as the bell rang.

Danny Phantom looked from above, invisible, as he watched the swarming students scatter to their class, hoping to have the famous celebrity enter their class. The half-ghost sighed, turning visible as soon as the last of them had been gone. He slowly floated back onto the ground, his glowing white boots now touching the dirty school floor.

 _Now, how do I make an entrance?_ Danny pondered to himself as he walked slowly to his designated classroom, every minute feeling like a second.

He really despised Monday's.

Danny sighed, now standing in front of the closed door as his hand hovered above the knob. He hesitated, unsure of how to act even though he's entered this unpleasant class many times. It was just his luck Phantom was going to have Lancer as his first teacher.

He smiled knowing his friends would be there, and that only one Danny would need to pay attention. The only problem would be homework, however, he knew it wouldn't be too bad. Especially since he's the new student.

Danny opened the door cautiously as if a hungry lion was waiting behind it. He entered, making sure to _not_ make any eye contact with the pupils looking at him with amazement. He closed the door behind him, and from the corner of his eye, the admired gazes he was getting was making him blush. He willed his ice powers to cool him down so nobody would notice.

He adjusted his pose to appear confident and Mr. Lancer smiled, crossing his arms.

"Ah... Mr. Phantom. I was expecting you- say, what would you like us to call you? Danny, or would that mix things up?" the teacher said as Danny opened his mouth.

"Call me Dan-" Danny stopped halfway, taking time to think about. He can't tell them to call him Danny; that would raise suspicion, especially since his human half is in the same class as him. And he can never call himself Dan, especially after what happened with his evil future self encounter. "Uh, just call me Phantom."

To his luck, not only were his friends in the same class but so were Dash, Paulina and every A-lister to exist. So when the teacher gestured him to sit in the seat in the middle of the class, Phantom internally groaned, seeing beside him were the jocks, and the other side sat all the cheerleaders. He had a feeling they were the ones who arranged it because they weren't seated like this last week. Or the week before that.

Phantom took a seat, sighing heavily as his body stayed stiff. It was quite uncomfortable to have everybody staring at him like that. You see, he wasn't used to such attention and even when he had fans attend his fights, he always escaped before they came too close.

This was different, however. Every few seconds he would hear murmurs and whispers (thanks to his hearing ability), and 'Phantom' was said in every conversation. He wondered if his classmates were listening to the lesson.

And the guard standing silently at the back was giving him goosebumps. What did they think he would try? Ditch school? Bully a kid?

Mr. Lancer started as soon as he was seated, going back to the lesson. The only thing Phantom liked about his teacher was that he wasn't treated differently from everyone else. He was just any normal teenage student.

Phantom hoped the class would end. And that was only the first period. What was he supposed to do for the rest of his three years?

**~~~**

During the lunch break, Danny decided to merge his duplicate so that he wouldn't be attacked by his fans. He didn't see the point in hanging out as Phantom, he can always dismiss himself as being invisible. Plus, he was hungry and any food sounded good to him. Even if it was Sam's vegan diet.

"How was your first day of school?" Sam asked amused as the trio sat in their usual table, eating their lunches quietly.

"Shh! People can hear you," Danny hushed her and went back to eating his sandwich. The truth is, he wanted to eat in peace and forget what happened in the classes after English. He still had goosebumps from all the stares and conversations going on about him. At that moment, he wished he didn't have hearing abilities.

Sam rolled her eyes, stabbing her fork onto a piece of lettuce.

"Oh _nobody's_ paying attention to us, they're all talking about Phantom, right Tucker?" she replied back, grinning. She was clearly enjoying this. Tucker, however, was busy on his PDA and only hummed in response before going back to his game.

"Just pretend it's a normal first day of school. And that you're just luckily liked by everyone, except Wes, of course," she said as Danny groaned, placing his sandwich back on the Styrofoam plate.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's guarded by the GiW, or has people giving you googly eyes while walking down the hallways, or can hear fangirls talking about you all the time. Even Dash stopped wailing on Fenton because he was too busy admiring Phantom all the time," he explained, picking up his sandwich and taking another bite. Sam only gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry Danny. Me and Tucker will always be here for you," Sam said and turned to Tucker with a glare. "Right Tuck?"

The threatening voice that came from the female goth made Tucker quickly face his friends and give a smile too.

"Y-yeah! We're always here!" he said as Danny chuckled weakly.

"Wow, thanks for the support, Tuck. I feel much better now," he sarcastically said as Tucker grinned.

"That's what I do!"

"Now enough of that, what do you have next?" Sam asked as she held her hand, waiting for him to give his timeline.

"Um, I don't know. Here," he said, giving her the paper as she inspected it with a frown look.

"Oh great, you don't have classes with neither me or Tucker. Except for 'Fenton' of course," she said as the hybrid groaned.

"So Phantom's also doomed in having double Lancer. Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't jinx it," Sam warned Danny. "But at least not both of you will have to pay attention."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's last period right?" he asked as Sam nodded. "Okay then, I just have to get through this period and we'll be fine."

"Doomed after school?" Tucker asked as Danny grinned, knowing they were close to the final level.

"You bet!" Danny agreed.

"As a treat for you to surviving the day, why don't we all play it in my house? I also have some new treats, do homework together and we can watch a movie afterwards," Sam suggested as the boys nodded happily, liking the idea.

The bell rang, breaking the trio out of their trance as Danny sighed and summoned his duplicate, making him invisible.

"Well, see you after school?" Tucker said as Danny gave both of his friends a weak smile.

"Yeah, see ya later," he said back and watched his two friends walked out of the cafeteria and disappear from view.

"I wonder where the ghost boy could have gone," the female cheerleader pondered as he saw Paulina and Star walk past him.

"Maybe to fight some ghost? He's always busy," Star said as Paulina nodded sadly but then her eyes lightened.

"Oh, I can't wait till Valentine's day! Maybe then I can confess my love to him," she whispered excitedly to her friend as Danny cringed and quickly walked to his class. He totally forgot that Valentine's day happens every year and that since he was present, he'll have love notes from almost every girl in the school at his locker. He pushed past people and walked into class, noticing Valerie was there too.

"Hey Danny," she said, but today she sounded less cheerful than she usually was.

"Hey, Val. Are you okay?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed how the ghost kid is in our class this period," the ghosthunter bitterly said, glaring at the door and waiting for a certain someone to enter the classroom.

"U-Uh, why? He's just a kid like us," Danny stuttered, gulping nervously. He also forgot about this problem. To his surprise, the girl only sighed.

"I know... I know he's also human but I'm just suspicious of him. We don't even know he is! He could be a serial killer for all we know! But I should probably cut him off some slack..." she continued as she froze the minute Phantom entered but raised an eyebrow at the nervous look he was wearing. "Why does he look so uneasy?"

"Maybe because he heard you? My parents told me that ghosts have good hearing abilities and he must be worried that you don't like him," Danny quickly said as Phantom took a seat a few seats back.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, did you finish the math homework Lancer assigned to us?" she asked as she turned to search for the homework paper in her backpack, turning back and shooting a small glare at the halfa.

"N-no, but you already know that," he said, feeling even more unpleasant. Maybe he should have his ghost-half ditch this one class. School was almost over anyway and-

Before Mr. Lancer could start his math lesson, screams erupted the school and everybody froze, including Phantom. Who was it this time? The box ghost? He hoped not, that ghost came by every day!

Mr. Lancer quickly locked the door to keep the students safe. Phantom was about to phase out of the door when someone, a ghost, appeared before their eyes.

"Greetings, whelp! Did you miss me?" the ghosthunter grinned as Phantom crossed his arms, smirking.

"Actually yes. I was wondering when you would pay me the next visit, but maybe we should take this... somewhere else," the ghost kid said, surveying the students staring at him in amazement. He needed an excuse so that he can merge himself back to his original as he couldn't fight like this. Who knew what surprises Skulker prepared?

"No, no. I find this the _perfect_ place. I heard you attend school here and I wanted to check up on you. Imagine my shock when I find both of you here. Oh well, two is better than one!" Skulker said with a predatory grin as the students gave each other confused looks. When Skulker noticed that everybody seemed unaware of that and Phantom was now acting uneasy, he decided to continue the conversation.

"Oh, they don't know? I thought they'd have figured it out later. Well then, ladies and gentlemen, this one here is a duplicate of the original, which is human right now and has been attending your school for a while," the ghosthunter said amused as Phantom growled and Danny shot him a glare. The students stared at each other in shock, inspecting everyone in the classroom to try and uncover the human identity.

"I thought you came here to cage me up. You were never the type to start conversations. What happened? Are your weapons no use anymore that you have to use words?" Phantom smirked to hide his panic as Skulker frowned.

"You're right. I can torture your little friends later, after I hang your head up my wall," the ghost said, smirking as he quickly grabbed his new weapon and blasted the ghostboy to the wall.

The class screamed as they watched their hero fall to the ground in one shot. However Phantom didn't give up yet. He quickly got up despite his aching body and gave his enemy a good ectoplasmic shot that made Skulker drop his weapon. Although he was a duplicate, he still had enough energy to take down a ghost.

The ghosthunter laughed, getting up again as Phantom shot him a confused look. Before he can say anything, he felt an unpleasant tingling in his body, forcing him to slowly hover to the floor.

"What are you laughing at!" he yelled, the sensation growing stronger as the ghosthunter continued to laugh.

"Don't you know what I hit you with? Oh, then let me explain my newest masterpiece," the ghost said confidently as Danny groaned. "This is used to drain half a ghost's energy for about an hour, which is enough time for me. I was going to use it on the original, but now that you already duplicated yourself, your duplicate is expected to vanish in a couple of minutes."

Phantom stared at his original self in panic, feeling the process already performing. He forced another blast at his enemy which fortunately knocked him down and interrupted his evil laughter, but he felt himself become even weaker until... he turned into green ectoplasm, dumped onto the ground.

The terrified students screamed as they watched their hero collapse while Skulker laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't kill him, yet. I'm the ghostzone's greatest hunter, I collect prey. This one is simply just a duplicate of the original, which is currently in your class, staring at his ectoplasm in horror," the ghosthunter explained with a grin as the screams calmed down, but were now worried.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," Valerie whispered to Danny as he nodded slowly, gulping down his fear. "I have to do something!"

Danny knew what she was referring to but didn't ask, knowing that she didn't know that he knew she was a ghost hunter. Plus, he had other problems to handle. Like what he was going to do now before Skulker got any more crazy ideas.

Now that the whole class knows that Phantom was just a duplicate,they know that the original is someone in their class who had been attending their school for a while like a normal teenager. Danny didn't really have a choice though. He couldn't duplicate; he'll be even weaker and get blown into ectoplasm.

"Now whelp, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I prefer the hard way as it's more amusing, but it's your choice. Either you come out of your hiding place willingly, or I start firing some shots at these weak mortals," the ghosthunter warned, grabbing a random student in his class by the arm, the weapon resting at the side of his head. One shot and he'll be dead.

At this, Danny had finally had enough. He wasn't going to let someone get hurt just so he can keep his identity a secret.

"Leave him alone, Skulker. It's me you're after, not them. You have enough prey in your collection, why settle for a human?" Danny demanded as the ghosthunter smirked at his trophy, dropping the kid.

"Ah, ghost child. I was wondering when you would intervene," he said before using the same weapon to blast Danny with. However, this time the halfa was prepared and quickly moved out of the way whilst protecting Kwan who was behind him. He quickly transformed into his ghost half without his battle cry and ignored the shocked gazes he was getting. He flew quickly at Skulker and phased them both out of the classroom.

"You made a big mistake coming here," Danny said darkly as he fired a shot at his enemy followed by a bunch of others. Skulker crashed into the wall forming a crack, his weapon dropping right beside him. The ghosthunter was about to grab it when someone caught it before him.

"Valerie?! What are you doing here?" Danny asked shocked as the female smiled sadly.

"Helping you, duh. You aren't the only one with secrets," she said as Danny rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, I know. You're the ghost hunter that's been hunting me down since forever," he said casually as Valerie transformed into her red and black suit, shocked as well.

"What?! But how'd you know-"

"Watch out!" Danny yelled quickly as he pushed Valerie out of the way before Skulker could knock her out. They both rolled to the side and the half ghost went back to a fighting stance, firing a shot at the ghost using the same weapon that was previously aimed at him. Before Skulker could react, he felt a tingling feeling in his body and felt himself get drowsy. Danny then flew over to Valerie, worried about her health.

"Valerie? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as the ghosthunter opened her eyes and then frowned.

"What-" the ghosthunter aimed her electrifying weapon beside Danny's head and blasted it, creating a loud sound. Danny froze and shut his eyes, thinking it was aimed at him. However, when he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, he found the ghostzone's greatest hunter knocked out.

"That's what you get for the last time we met," she growled and her gaze immediately softened when she turned to Danny. "I wasn't going to hurt you."

She commanded the system to remove the suit which left Danny confused. Seeing she made no attempt to hurt him, he also transformed back to his human self.

"Look, Valerie, I'm sorry about-"

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. I can see why you kept your ghost identity a secret. I'm sorry for hurting you all the time. I must've given you a rough time, which explains why you're always tired during class," she explained, feeling guilty.

"That would've never happened if I stopped that dog from entering Axion's lab. But it really wasn't my dog and I can understand why you did the things you did," he said as she smiled warmly at him.

"Eh, forget it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still mad about that... but I got to realize who my real friends were, " she said waving it off as she got up, helping Danny up along since he still felt drowsy from the effects. He groaned, feeling a headache come bu and it continued to increase now that he realized his whole class knew who he was.

"Great. Now wait till tomorrow and the whole school will know who I am," he said as Valerie chuckled weakly, feeling a sting on her arm.

"Well, at least you don't have to go to school in two different people," she said, trying to cheer him up as he nodded. The bell then rang, signalling for last period.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you have now?" he asked.

"Science. We have the same class dummy," she said jokingly as he laughed.

**~~~**

"So we heard..." Tucker said as soon as the trio met after school, smirking. They decided to get out as soon as possible, knowing that news travels fast and everybody's probably looking for Danny.

Sam rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself as she searched for something in her skirt pockets.

"Here," she snarled, handing twenty bucks to Tucker as Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what's this?" he asked.

"We made a bet. I said that your identity will be revealed the first day while Sam was thinking it will last for over a month. As you can see, I won," Tucker explained as he kissed the money and tucked it into his pockets. "I owe Skulker a favour."

"Seriously? No support? I told the school that they need to keep my identity a secret, but I don't think they will!" Danny exclaimed as the technogeek nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Girls can't keep secrets," he said in a matter-of-factually tone as Sam shot them an unimpressed look. "Except you, Sam. You're different."

Danny chuckled and watched how Tucker started fidgeting nervously with his yellow shirt as Sam shot him another glare.

"So you think they will keep it a secret?"

"Nope. But rest assured that when the whole world is informed about it, we'll be by your side."


End file.
